


Claiming Space

by odoridango



Series: and i eat men like air [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fem!Eren, Gen, Gender Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates her cell guards, takes on the Scouting Legion, and goes on trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Space

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a missing bit that takes place during Limiter, written for this snkkink prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9176298#cmt9176298

She hates the guards. They sneer at her, speaking nonchalantly about how they’d love to shove her to her knees and show her her place, except that breeding with animals would probably give them diseases. They put her food out of reach, so she’s forced to hook it over with an outstretched leg, laugh at her, hit her ankles with the barrels of their muskets so that the dishes get turned over. Her stomach aches constantly, but she knows better than to give in. They won’t give her showers, spray her with a hose with pressure so high it’s painful, and she can’t get away, chained to her bed, and they peek at her from the corners of their eyes, tracing the lines of her shivering body beneath wet, translucent cloth.

The first time a man tries to do anything to her she goes straight for the neck, lunges and bites so hard blood floods her mouth, stomps mercilessly on his crotch and tries to get her chains around his neck. It takes five more soldiers, multiple blows, and several guns to pry her away. Panting, struggling against the hands pinning her with a mouth smeared with blood, steam rising from her bruises and cuts, still chained to the walls, she sneers at her assaulter, spits out a mouthful of his dirty blood onto his chest.

"Try it you dirty, bleeding pig," she hisses, eyes glinting in the dark, "Try it and I’ll show you how we used to gut our boars in the forest. I’ll fucking end you."

The next day, only female soldiers are placed onto her rotation. They aren’t much better, honestly, but the rougher treatment, and the threats of beatings and rape stop. But down the corridors, she hears the comments floating to her ears, that she deserved it, and that she was a beast anyway, what would it matter, but sometimes she also hears the rare dissenting voice, who says that regardless of who she is, as a woman, she shouldn’t have to receive such treatment at all.

She gets visitors one day, and what awe and admiration she feels is overcome by the threat she feels when they approach; Commander Erwin is a large man who would tower over her even if she were standing, and Captain Levi is known for his strength that she can see contained, restrained in the powerful movements of his body. She feels her hackles rising, until Commander Erwin makes himself smaller, sits down on a chair so he’s a little closer to her eye level, and Captain Levi leans against the wall instead of approaching the bars of her cell.

They update her on the events of the past couple days, and Captain Levi listens with careful disinterest. Commander Erwin has the smooth and deep kind of voice that would make the ladies in Trost swoon, but it only makes Eren more suspicious.

"Where do you want to go from here?" the Commander asks her.

"I want to join the Scouting Legion and kill every last titan," she says, anger roiling beneath her skin. There’s no hesitation there, it’s all she’s ever wanted since the wall came down, since she watched her mother die.

Captain Levi makes a little scoff, and she snaps her gaze to him, snarl on her lips. “What, you think I can’t do it?”

"Don’t put words in my mouth, recruit," he spits, walking over and wrapping a hand around a bar of her cell. "But you’re not bad. Erwin, I’ll take responsibility for her. I’ll take her into my squad. And if she fucks up, I’ll kill her."

She grinds her teeth a little bit. Levi’s squad is strong, and she is still a recruit, but he sounds so damn patronizing. And in the courtroom, it really doesn’t get any better. They talk about her like she’s not there, talk about keeping her in the Military Police dungeons for “experiments” and she thinks she’d rather fucking get the axe than go to them, the Military Police have proven themselves to be nothing more than degenerates and she knows with grim confidence that their experiments would include ones that had nothing at all to do with science. They cast suspicions on her character and virginity, demanding to know if she’s fucked anyone, if she can pass her titan shifting on like some kind of venereal disease, questioning the legitimacy of her hard-earned graduation results. “She’s just a snip of a girl,” they scoff, flicking their eyes at her dismissively, and she’s tired of being dismissed. Women are unstable, emotional, they say, and she sees several hard, sour looking female soldiers in the audience who look more than ready to leave, Mikasa looking particularly murderous.

"You’re all fucking talk," she thunders, "You’ve never seen a titan in your life, living nice and cozy behind these walls, and you think you’d be able to take one on if you met one?! If you can’t do anything then sit down and let this, "little girl", handle it all!"

The boot comes down on her face, hard and sudden, and she thinks that she should’ve expected it from him, but the admiration made her drop it, and she’s beaten into the ground by Captain Levi, struggling against him so hard the cuffs cut into her wrists and make her bleed.

"I believe pain is the only effective discipline," he says. Her head is reeling a little, and it doesn’t help that he yanks at her hair to tug her face up.

"This little bitch?" he says, and Eren wants to scratch his face off, Captain or not. "She handled twenty titans all by herself, and didn’t stop until she was exhausted. Her intelligence makes her formidable. But she’s not my enemy."

Am I though? she thinks sourly, bites her tongue to keep her mouth shut. She knows what’s going on now, and she’ll have to play along. But the promise of her death, the responsibility he holds over her, his scoff at her goals, “little bitch”…it makes her uneasy.

Later, he asks her, sprawling out on the sofa and asserting ownership over the space, if she resents him. She refuses to flinch, widens the stance of her legs a little, looks him in the eye.

"I understand what you had to do," she says, tasting blood on her tongue, mouth tight and defiant. "But all due respect sir, you call me a bitch again, you patronize me one more time, and you’ll have more problems on your hands than just my titan shifting."

His brow knots, and for a second she’s worried he’ll hit her again. Hanji and Erwin are frozen in front of them, watching quietly. In the end, Levi breathes out slowly through his nose, and actually smirks a little instead, makes a small, amused little huff. This time, she gets the feeling that he’s not making fun of her.

"Noted, Eren," he says, and tucks himself into his corner, drawing away from her space, eyes on hers the entire time.


End file.
